I Need A Woman
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Ever since splitting up with his ex Cody Rhodes has been searching for someone right for him... luckily enough he seems to have just found the right person. Cody/Kaitlyn. Oneshot/songfic.


**A/N**

_So after watching NXT ive decided I ship Cody/Kaitlyn so decided to write a oneshot to see what people think._

_The song is in italics and is called I Need A Woman by McFly_

* * *

_I've been searching for some love and affection_

_But there's nobody giving me_

_That kind of attention_

_Im alone.. Oooh im alone._

Cody Runnels stood in the corridor of the arena checking himself out in a mirror. Tonight he would be going out to be the judge for a kissing contest on WWE NXT and he wanted to make sure he looked okay since he would be kissing 4 divas. Cody pouted and heard someone giggle behind him and turned to see Kaitlyn stood there in her blue dress with her hair down and ready for the show later. She was stood smirking at him.

"Checking yourself out again, dashing? Havent you broke enough mirrors around here lately?" Kaitlyn smirked as Cody just rolled his eyes. She was always taking the piss out of him but he loved it.

"Well Kaitlyn, if you were even as close to dashing as I was then you would be checking yourself out all the time too," Cody winked at her as she just laughed. The two of them always had some kind of flirty jokey thing going on.

"You just keep telling yourself that. See you out there Rhodes," Kaitlyn patted him on the shoulder as she walked off to start the show. Cody couldn't help but grin to himself. Kaitlyn was definitely one of a kind. Cody had to admit that he did have a little crush on her but that's all if was. Just a crush. He was a nerd and she was cool. It wasn't like there flirting was going to lead anywhere.

Ever since Cody had broken up with Layla he hadn't really been interested in dating anyone. Sure, he'd had offers but he hadn't been remotely interested. Nobody had caught his eye apart from Kaitlyn who was, to him, obviously way out of his league. He was on the look but hadn't come up triumphant yet. Right now, Cody Runnels was a bit of a loner or a lone wolf as he liked to often refer to himself.

_Cant help thinking that there's somebody missing_

_Who can hold me and please me_

_Till im tired of your kissing_

_Im alone.. Oooh im alone._

Cody strolled out there and did his job. Even though he had picked AJ as the winner he had to admit he enjoyed his kiss with Kaitlyn the most but it was all part of the storyline so he had to pick AJ. He made his way backstage when he felt someone slap him on the back of the head and saw Kaitlyn stood grinning at him.

"Rhodes can kiss. OH LA LA," Kaitlyn sang wiggling her eyebrows at him causing him to chuckle.

"Oh Kaitlyn what you got out there is just a taste of how amazing of a kisser I am. Shame for you," Cody smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now id love to stay and trade insults with you but ive got to go over there and make out with Dolph now," Kaitlyn winked at him as she trotted off finding Dolph. Cody knew that the whole Kaitlyn and Dolph thing was just a storyline but somehow the thought of her kissing Dolph made him angry. He shrugged it off walking back to his locker room. Cody had to admit that since his break up with Layla he had been pretty lonely. All he wanted was someone to hug and kiss but nobody seemed to fit that quota. Except for Kaitlyn…

_Then it gets to midnight_

_Im bed alone_

_Your all I want_

_Your all I need_

_Its cold in the night but im looking for the heat._

After the taping of NXT finished Cody had hung around the arena hoping to speak to Kaitlyn once again but had no luck so he just headed back to the hotel. Layed in his bed, Cody couldn't help shake off the feeling of kissing Kaitlyn. He had never expected to feel anything from it but now he couldn't stop thinking about it at all. It was probably stupid to admit but all he wanted to do was kiss her again. He sighed as he turned over again. It definitely wasn't the same without someone to cuddle in the night.

_I .. I need a woman_

_Not any woman_

_But a woman that needs me too_

_Hey, so how about you.._

Cody just couldn't sleep. All that was running through his mind was Kaitlyn. He just wished it would go away but he knew that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. He was now officially smitten with her. He couldn't deny the fact any longer that he wanted a girlfriend to replace Layla's spot. He just wanted to find the right one. Someone who wanted him too and who wasn't gonna hurt him. He'd had so many bad relationships in the past that he was cautious of who he dated now. In his head he could totally picture himself and Kaitlyn been together but the question was did she want him in that way?

_Songs on the radio_

_Are just carbon copies of_

_The way im feeling_

_After 5 cups of coffee_

_Im alone… Oooh im alone._

Cody couldn't sleep at all so got out of bed turning on the radio to hear a soppy love song. He rolled his eyes as he made himself a cup of coffee. Any love song he usually heard he just thought they were cheesy and pointless but now he found himself agreeing with every lyric. Kaitlyn had obviously made a massive impact on him. Cody kept drinking coffee after coffee listening to the radio and thinking about Kaitlyn. What exactly was this girl doing to him? He'd never had sleepless nights over a girl before. Cody slammed his cup of coffee down and made his way over to his bed.

_Then it gets to sunrise_

_Im waking up alone_

_Your all I want_

_Your all I need_

_This bed is burning up to 99 degrees_

Somehow, although he had no idea how, Cody had managed to get a bit of sleep. He woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining. Only problem was he was still alone. He mentally kicked himself. He didn't need a woman to live. He shook his and thought positive thoughts. Today was going to be a good day, he could just feel it. He heard someone knocking on the door so dragged himself over in just his boxer shorts. He couldn't be bothered to throw a shirt on seeing as though it would probably be only someone he knew. He opened the door to see Kaitlyn and the next thing he knew she was all over him. Lips locked in a full on make out session, hands roaming and such. Cody was shocked at first but gladly agreed. Slowly the two of them made there way to the bed to carry on with their make out session. After about 10 minutes of making out and roaming hands Cody pulled himself away from Kaitlyn looking at here weirdly.

"Erm.. Good morning?" Cody said awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to her after that.

"Lets cut to the chase. I like you. You like me. You kept me up all night!" Kaitlyn said eyeing Cody up who just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked. He had no clue what she was talking about. He was still trying to process the fact that she had just admitted that she liked him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since that stupid kissing contest. I know I take the piss out of you all the time but that's just me. Can you just kiss me again because im no good with words at all?" Kaitlyn grinned as Cody smirked pulling her onto him again. It was definitely going to be a good day.

_I… I need a woman_

_Not any woman_

_But a woman that needs me too_

_Hey, so how about you?_

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry if it sucked but I really enjoyed writing it._

_Review please? I might write more if people enjoy it._


End file.
